


Created in heaven

by Miss_Mendes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mendes/pseuds/Miss_Mendes
Summary: Эта пара была создана на небесах.
Relationships: Alena Kostornaia/Conrad Orzel





	Created in heaven

Ну, где семметрия? Ну, что это за вращение? Ну, ребят! — голос Максима Леонидовича сотрясал весь лёд.

День сегодня не удался. Ребята все валили, синхронность вышла и забыла вернуться, судя по тому, как Конрад и Алёна косячили уже шестую попытку выполнить синхронное вращение, синхронность вообще не пришла с ними на тренировку. 

— Мы стараемся, но ничего не выходит, простите, Максим Леонидович! — в унисон произнесла пара, взглянув друг на друга, а затем и на тренера. 

— Вы бы вращались также, как отвечаете, цены бы вам не было, — ны выдохе произнёс Траньков. — Ладно, идите поешьте что-нибудь, а то судя по глазам, Алёна нас обоих съест, да, Конрад? — задорно подмигнув парню, закончил Макс.  


— Я то что? Ну, не ест она по утрам, мне что, её насильно кормить? — недовольно проговорил Оржел. 

— А это уже твои проблемы, мой дорогой друг, — пролепетал тренер, словно издеваясь над парнем, тем самым заставив пару слегка покраснеть, благо на катке холодно и это было не сильно заметно. В мгновение тренер стал серьёзен. — Вы сейчас перекусываете и возвращаетесь ко мне. И не дай боже вам что-то не выполнить. Я вам обещаю, отдам вас Татьяне, а она с вами шутить не будет, — ребята поежились, слова тренера явно испугали их: как-то Макс простудился и отправил вместо себя Татьяну, это была самая сложная тренировка в их карьере. — Вы представляете, а я с ней живу. Не говорите ей, что я это сказал, — боязливо оглянувшись, произнёс Траньков. — Приятного аппетита, дети мои! — после этих слов тренер ушёл к себе. 

— Ну, и какие планы? — устало произнесла девушка. 

— Ты же слышала Макса, ты идёшь кушать, а я следить за тем, чтобы ты поела, — договорив, парень покатил девушку, схватив за талию, в сторону выхода с катка. 

— Эй, я и сама могу! — взвизгнула Косторная. 

— Скажи спасибо, что на своих ногах, а то мог бы и донести, — с ноткой флирта произнёс Конрад. 

— Ой, тоже мне Ромео, — саркастически произнёсла Алёна 

— Ой, тоже мне Джульетта, — передразнил Конрад. 

Вскоре они добрались до лавки. Взглянув друг на друга, они начали свою каждодневную игру, кто быстрее расшнурует коньки, победитель всегда был ясен, но они были слишком азартны во всём. Алёна одержала победу, а значит, еду покупает Конрад, опять. Несказать, что парень был недоволен, он бы и так взял оплату на себя, а так без споров у кассы обойдётся, девушка, стоящая за кассой, уже даже странно на них поглядывает, примерно как полкатка, когда Женя и Вова мило переговариваются. 

Захватив в раздевалке ветровки, они поплелись в кафешку, что находится недалеко от катка. 

— Кон, есть идеи для показательного? — взглянув на парня, принесла Алёна. Парень хотел что-то сказать, но девушка перебила. — Только не Мендеса, твоя любовь к нему переходит уже все границы, я уже ревную.

— Эй! — возмущённо воскликнул Конрад — Чем тебе Шон не угодил? — непонимающе сказал он. 

— Как бы тебе объяснить... — тяжело вздохнув, девушка продолжила —...мы под него тренируемся, ты полсотни раз предлагал поставить сеньёриту, а Макс даже сказал, что это хорошая идея. Хорошо, что Миша сказал, что это заезженная тема, а то искал бы ты сейчас новую парницу. Да у тебя даже сейчас в наушниках он играет. 

— Ой, да ничего ты не понимаешь! И отдай мой второй наушник, раз он тебе так не нравится! — парень потянулся за наушником, но девушка перехватила его руку. 

— Конни, я шучу, сделай погромче, — девушка так и не отпустила руку парня, да и он был не против. Так они и дошли до кафе. Тихонько подпевая песне. 

Они зашли в кафе, что славилось своими лучшими диетическими блюдами. Кафе было очень уютным, они чувствовали себя словно дома. Алёна пошла выбирать столик, а Конрад пошёл к бару, зная, что она и так выберет тот стол, что находится дальше всех и максимально огоражден от окружающих, а ещё там подушки, много подушек. И он всегда свободен. Вообще, администратор как-то решила, что он принадлежит им, ибо уже год они ходят в это кафе и каждый раз выбор падает на него. 

—Здравствуй! — Конрад приветливо улыбнулся официантке. На самом деле он мог ничего и не говорить, она и так знала что ест эта парочка. 

— Здравствуй, Конрад! Вам как обычно? — весело проговорила девушка, кинув взгляд на огоражденный высокими подушками столик. 

— Да, спасибо! — улыбнувшись официантке, Оржел пошёл к своей подруге, походу думая, а кто она для него, они проводят слишком много времени вместе, даже в выходные дни они встречаются у него дома, так как Конрад живёт один, диван напротив плазмы уже стал их местом жительства вне катка. 

— Ой, да что ты так долго? Хватит совращать офицанток, имей совесть, Кон, — вяло проговорила девушка, кинув взгляд на парня на последних словах. 

— А ты что делала пока меня не было, небось опять пары разрушаешь? — вторил ей парень, развалившись на подушках рядом с ней. 

Ответа от Алёны не последовало, так как что-то увлечённо печатала и поэтому Конрад решил пока почитать. Не прочитал он и трех страниц, как его дражайшая парница решила отвлечься на него. 

— Конрад, только не говори, что ты опять читаешь, — сказала девушка, заглядывая к нему в телефон и едва касаясь его щеки. — Что на этот раз?

— Риордан, — ответил Конрад, не отвлекаясь от чтения. 

— Серьёзно, уже 2023, а он ещё пишет. Ему не надоело? Тебе не надоело? 

Конрад был вынужден убрать телефон, ибо она бы не отстала. Если Алёна заваливает вопросами, то её явно что-то беспокоит, он слишком хорошо её знал, чтобы не заметить, что она чем-то обеспокоена, но также понимал, что здесь она ему ничего не расскажет. 

Поэтому он отвечал на её вопросы, говорил на различные темы, лишь бы она отвлеклась от того, что её гложет. 

Вскоре подошла официантка с подносом еды. Один греческий салат, один цезарь, диетическая кола и йогурт. Конрад питал слабость к коле, но он вынужден был перейти на диетическую, ибо, как выражается Макс, не нужен ему этот сахар, он и так носится как в попу ужаленный. 

Поблагодарив девушку, они принялись за трапезу. Конрад не был голоден, а вот его партнёрша напротив. Она с таким аппетитом ела, что даже Конрад немного проголодался. Он поддевал салат вилкой, лениво жуя его, Алёна и её любовь к греческому салату — это то, что можно наблюдать вечно, чем Конрад и занимался. Он потягивал колу через трубочку, когда Алёна начала расхищать его тарелку, воруя курицу. Конраду ничего не оставалось, как рассмеяться тому, как она на него взглянула, утаскивая кусочек курицы. 

Конрад сделал пару фоток Алёны. Она редко бывает счастливой, лишь еда её такой делает, и такие моменты, как он считает, должны быть запечатлены. Лишь один Брюс знает, как много фоток счастливой Алёны на телефоне Конрада. И лишь Брюс и его фотоаппарат знают, что счастливой её делает не только еда, но и Конрад.

Доев салат и допив йогурт, девушка вновь приняла лежачее положение, но уже положив голову на грудную клетку Конрада. 

Пару минут они смотрели друг на друга, пока Алёна играла с рукой Конрада. 

— Алён... — сказал парень, показав на щёку. 

Девушка, сама не зная зачем, потянулась к щеке парня и оставила на ней поцелуй. 

Их щёки залились краской, но следующий шаг совершил Конрад. Он взглянул в её бездонные глаза, а затем коснулся её губ. Алёна не стала медлить и ответила на его поцелуй, она давно хотела попробовать их на вкус, их поцелуй был невероятно нежным и ни один не желал разрывать его, но все же Алёна вспомнила, что Конрад хотел что-то сказать перед тем, как она поцеловала его в щеку. 

— Конни, что ты хотел сказать? — немного хриплым голосом спросила Алёна. 

— А? — Конрад ещё не пришёл в себя, но вскоре вспомнил, что он хотел сказать, что у неё на щеке остался йогурт, но он решил сам это исправить. — Эм, я хотел, сказать, что у тебя йогурт на щеке, но так уж и быть, я могу убрать его сам, — Конрад поцеловал её в уголок губ. — Вкусно! — сказал парень, облизнувшись.  


— Я или йогурт? — сказала Алёна, потянувшись к его губам. 

— Даже не знаю, — ответил парень ей в губы. 

— Давно следовало это сделать, чего мы только ждали? — произнесла Алёна, лёжа на груди Конрада. Парень лишь улыбнулся ей своей настоящей улыбкой, которую вообще мало кто видел.

Телефон Конрада завибрировал. Конрад приподнялся, чтобы взять его.

— Да, Максим Леонидович. Мы скоро прийдем. Да, она покушала, — подмигнул Алёне, — Да, будем через десять минут, — он сбросил вызов.

— Нам пора возвращаться, Макс зовёт, — ответил он девушке, потянув её за собой и вставая с дивана.

— Ну я не хочу, — провыла Алёна.

— Я тоже, но я не хочу тренировки с Татьяной. 

— Как ты мне дорог, — сказала Алёна, хватаясь за его руку. — Пошли платить, мой Ромео.

Оплатив счёт, они пошли в сторону катка, держась за руки и вспоминая как они ездили в Торонто к друзьям Конрада и как они тогда устали отвечать, что они пара на льду, а не в жизни. За этими разговорами они не заметили, как уже шнуровали коньки.

Максим наблюдал за ними и он точно видел, что что-то изменилось. 

— Эй, голубки, скорей на лёд, — заметив румянец на их щеках и их взгляды, он понял, что действительно что-то произошло.

Пара наконец вышла на лёд. Пару минут они раскатывались, а потом они начали по команде Макса выполнять элименты.

— Отлично, вот этого я от вас и хотел. Умнички, повторите десять раз, и потом Конрад на хорео, а Алёна зайди к Тане, потом пойдёте в зал, — он похвалил ребят, дал указания и поехал к борту. — О, ещё! Конрад, молодец, я знал, что ты поступишь правильно, — после этих слов он быстро удалился со льда.

А Конрад и Алёна так и стояли смотря друг на друга. Да, после выяснения отношений все было намного проще. К концу дня они встретились в холле.

— Привет, — обняла его Алёна.

— Мы пол часа не виделись, — сказал он ей, обняв в ответ.

— Вот что ты за человек? Ты точно не вулканец? — скептически произнесла Алёна, отойдя от него.

— Кстати о вулканцах, посмотрим сегодня СтарТрек? — проигрывая бровями, произнёс Конрад и взял её за руки.

— Ты такой ребёнок, — тяжело вздохнула Косторная. — Хорошо, пошли к тебе, будем фантастику смотреть. — двинулась Алёна к выходу, держа Оржела за руку.

Они шли к Конраду, вновь споря о чем-то, но при этом между ними многое изменилось, они перестали скрывать свои чувства, они стали друг для друга теми, кем всегда хотели быть. Эта пара была создана на небесах. 

~~~~~~Конец ~~~~~~~


End file.
